Evolved Ape
, the first of his kind, with his lieutenants during the Ape Rebellion.]] In the Planet of the Apes films produced by Chernin Entertainment, Evolved Apes, is the term used to refer to apes whose intelligence has been increased from the Simian Flu. History Rise of the Planet of the Apes The Evolved Apes were introduced when a pregnant female Chimpanzee named Bright Eyes begins to show signs of intelligence when she successfully completes the Lucas Tower puzzle with a total of 20 moves, just 5 moves off from the perfect score of 15. Her intelligence is due to the use of the ALZ-112, a drug tested on apes to repair brain cells in humans. Bright Eyes later gives birth to a son, later known as Caesar who inherits his mother's intelligence via embryo. At only a day or two old, Caesar is able to feed himself from a bottle much to the astonishment of his adoptive human father and human grandfather, Will and Charles Rodman. As Caesar grows, Will teaches him American Sign Language as a ways of communication. Over this time, Caesar's IQ skyrockets much to Will's amazement as he mentions that Caesar's skills outdo that of a human. At the age of eight, Caesar's skills are tested when he is imprisoned at the San Bruno Ape Shelter. It is here where Caesar uses his intelligence to his advantage. He outwits the Alpha Male, Rocket and becomes the new Alpha of the group of apes. He teaches himself to pick locks and how to fight in order to defend himself. Caesar would then try to bring the apes together but it was pointed out by Maurice the other apes are too stupid for that. This later caused Caesar to break in his old home and steal the new drug called ALZ-113 and after breathing in some of the gas, he stole three canisters of the drug and decided to use it on the other apes. Arriving back at the shelter he punctured the canisters and exposed himself and the sleeping apes to the drug and they all became highly intelligent over night. The next morning, Caesar inspected the other apes and saw they now have green irses like him which told him they are now evolved apes as well. Because of his own exposure and his increasing intelligence, Caesar was the first of the apes to be able to speak screaming his first word, "NO"! while fighting off Dodge Landon which greatly startles Dodge, Rodney and the other apes. He also begins to use his intelligence to break the apes out of the Ape shelter and led an ape rebellion in order to get the safety of the woods to start a new time. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Caesar tries to maintain dominance over a growing nation of evolved apes who are threatened by a band of humans in San Francisco, survivors of the devastating virus unleashed a decade earlier. They reach a fragile peace, but it proves short-lived, as both sides are brought to the brink of a war that will determine who will emerge as Earth's dominant species. Within the 10 year bridge from the beginning of the ape rebellion, each new ape born from a genetically modified ape advances quicker in intelligence and in speech. As a result of having advanced parents, these younger apes are able to also communicate by the means of American Sign Language and limited English. An example of this is Blue Eyes, the eldest son of Caesar and Cornelia. Since Caesar had developed the ALZ-112 in the embryo of his late mother Bright Eyes while she was pregnant and having later inhaled the ALZ-113, any child that Caesar fathered would inherit the same gene but on a grander scale. In Blue Eyes' case, as both his parents inhaled the ALZ-113 earlier in life, he and his younger brother would have inherited more enhanced intelligence that outdoes that of their father and any ape that inhaled the ALZ-113. Not all the younger apes would have the same level of intelligence as Blue Eyes and his brother, as it depends on the parents. If both parents inhaled the ALZ-113 then the child would have a higher intelligence level then an ape with only one parent who had enhanced intelligence from the ALZ-113. Biology The Evolved Apes are not a single species but have different "ethnic groups" which include; Chimpanzees, Orangutans and Gorillas. Each subcategory has different physical characteristics and abilities, however, most of the apes are agile, strong and possesses the innate ability to climb. The virus does not cause noticeable changes in the physiology and anatomy of an ape, but merely change the structure of the brain allowing an ape to think in a much more human manner. Two other differences compared to regular apes are that: an evolved ape has green flecks in the iris of the eye and their vocal cords could have possibly been altered to allow for a more advanced form of language (the vocal cords of a normal ape are different than that of a human). Culture Ten years after the Ape Rebellion and Simian Flu Pandemic, the Evolved Apes peacefully flourished from their social groups in the jungle into an advanced tribal-like society compared to the early humans from the Neolithic Period, such as building crude structures and fortifications, use of horses, decorative objects, and body painting. Its society centered in a single village in Muir Woods Park with a population of over 2,000 Evolve Apes. It was founded and ruled by Caesar, and the Evolve Apes’ way of life and survival solely depends on him because of his experience living and learning directly with humans. In a day-to-day society of the Evolve Apes, most of the males were out hunting, fishing or foraging, or patrolling around their territories. Others like Maurice provide education to the children such as teaching them American Sign Language, read and write English, Arts, History, and Law. The Healers used traditional healing medicine and provide role as midwives. During nighttime, they gathered around campfires for meals and/or discussed meetings. Evolved Apes adopted English and Sign Language as ways of communications, which becomes their main languages. It was first introduced by Ceasar. However, they still retain some of their primitive communication, such as growl, grunts, wails, and chest-beating. Horses were their mounts for transportation and cavalry attack. Ceasar was the first rider during the Battle of the Golden Gate Bridge. Horse-riding was seen mostly reserved for the high-ranking members. They’ve evolve to use and create complex tools like spears, chalks for writing and drawing and medical masks. In off-screen, they also possessed primitive sharpening and carpentry tools, capable of chopping down trees, and building, huts, walls, wagons, totems to warn humans from trespassing their territories, and other structures and even furniture. They're capable to create fire for warmth, light and cooking. After the Battle in San Francisco, they managed to acquire and learn to use guns. Known Evolved Apes Notes *It has been confirmed that Blue Eyes, Caesar and Cornelia's teenage son doesn't have the same green-irises that his parents and the other apes have. He has blue eyes and has been revealed by actor Nick Thurston that Blue Eyes is the only ape in the colony to have this. Trivia *It is currently unknown why Blue Eyes has blue eyes instead of green eyes, considering the fact that every ape exposed to the ALZ-112 and ALZ-113, or born with advanced intelligence; has green-irises. More to Come... Image Gallery Category:CE Category:Apes Category:Chimpanzees Category:Gorillas Category:Orangutans Category:Bonobos Category:Heroes Category:Evolved Apes Category:Living Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Former villains Category:Villains Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Human-Ape War Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) Category:Deceased Apes Category:Talking Apes (CE) Category:Living Apes Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Article Request Category:Character Stubs